Not Alone Anymore
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: Homeless, no family that she knows to take her in, and lonely beyond compare. Chouko (Cho) Honoka has been alone for a whole year after her mother died. But every thing changes when a man with blonde hair and glasses convinced her to go to the Mikage Shrine. (OC x Mizuki) and (Nanami x Tomoe)
1. Chapter 1

_' Mommy we'll always be together, right.'_

 _'In till the day I die my dear child.'_

 _..._

 _' I want you to have this.'_

 _'Mommy your giving me your necklace.'_

 _'Your father gave it to me and now I want you to have it. So you know that your father and I will always be there for you.'_

 _'Thank you Mommy. I love it.'_

 _..._

 _'Mother please don't leave me.'_

 _'I love you... my dear sweet child.'_

 _'Mother... Mother... MOTHER!'_

It was a rainy day. Here I sat on a bench. Clenching my butterfly necklace and crying from those sad memories. It just seems fitting that I would stay out here in the rain. Were the weather matches my feelings. I will probably get sick and die. Though I don't have a choice in the matter. I have no where to go. After I got fired from my job a month ago. I couldn't find another job and I was already behind on my rant before I got fired. Now I got kicked out of the apartment with no where to go. I still don't know how I lasted that long. Living in that lonely apartment for a whole year. I did a pretty good job at living independently in till now. My mother would have been very proud of me, if I didn't lose the apartment.

My home is the streets now. Everything I own is in my backpack. It's not much but it's all I got. So I shouldn't complain but truthfully I'm scared. I have been on my own not really knowing what I'm doing. I covered my face with hands. All my emotions came cashing down. I can't do this anymore. That's what I get for trying to keep everything in. It wasn't healthy and now I'm an emotional reck because of it.

Suddenly I felt the rain stop falling on me. "What is a young lady like yourself doing out here in the pouring rain." The mans voice was calming. I didn't feel scared of this stranger. Slowly I looked up to the person. He had blonde hair and wore a tench coat. I couldn't see his eyes with the glasses he wore. I didn't think anyone would be out here but me. The mysterious man looked down at me sadly. "Are you okay?" I knew I looked like a mess. Tears and snot running down my face. My hair was fizzy and sticking to my face. I also fell in the mud earlier so I probably looked dirty. Just another thing to add to my bad luck list for today. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. He sat down on the bench keeping the umbrella over us as he sat down. Not seemingly caring that he sat in some water.

He didn't ask me to talk about it. We just sat in silence until I couldn't take it anymore and I told him everything that happened to me. I don't know what it was about this man that made me want to talk about my life but it made me feel better. I really did need to talk about this with someone. When I got to the part where my mother died his eyes widened. I didn't think to much about it because he probably was just surprised. When I finished my story the mysterious man was looking at the ground. "I'm sorry that has happened to you. I wish I could've helped you sooner."

"Help me sooner... Wait what?!"

"You need a place to stay, right. Well I know a place where you can stay."

"Wait, wait this is to much to fast. I don't even know you for one and two I can't really stay there."

"Of course your can stay there. Their sure to want you there."

There's people living there already. People that I don't even know live there. Seeing my destress the mysterious man sighed. "You need a place to stay so you shouldn't pass something like this up." I calmed down after he said that. He's right though. I shouldn't pass this up. I could finally have a home again. "I'm sorry. Where is this place" I asked.

The mysterious man gave me a map to get to my 'new home' as he put it. I now held the umbrella that he gave me. I told him that I didn't need it and that he should keep it for himself. The man wouldn't take no for an answer. I have no idea how I can repay the man for his kindness. After he gave me his umbrella and the map he left as quickly as he came. I had no idea where he went.

"Achoo!"

My head was pounding for a while now. I hope I find this place soon. I finally came up to a shrine. Is this the place the map says to go. I looked at map but I was starting to get dizzy and I couldn't read the map anymore. A coughing fit started. My grip on the umbrella slipped and it fell to the ground. I fell on my knees in the mud. Not being able to stand anymore. Am I really that sick that I can't even stand. I had to get up off the ground but I couldn't do it. I didn't have enough strength to move. I felt really warm but cold at the same time. My vision went black and the last thing I heard was my name being called.

Nanami's POV:

"Tomoe stop putting leaks in my food. You know how much I dislike those."

"Well I wouldn't have to put leaks in your food if you were a better Land God."

I turned away from him with my arms crossed. Tears gathered in my eyes. I refused to cry though. I was in a very bad mood all day. I know Tomoe is in a bad mood too but I'm in bad mood because of him. I have no idea what his problem is. Just then Onikiri and Kotetsu came in to the room. "Mikage has returned to the shrine" they said. Before I could say anything Tomoe was already going outside. When I got outside with the others. I saw a person on the ground. Not just any person though it was my child hood friend Chouko. I yelled out her name and ran over to her. "Why didn't you help her Tomoe." He completely ignored me and starting yelling at Onikiri and Kotetsu.

"That is not Mikage." I heard Tomoe say to them.

"But she has the same spirit energy as Mikage."

"Yeah and she has the Land God mark on her forehead."

Kotetsu touched Chouko's forehead and I saw the Land God mark. "Is it possible to have two Land Gods for one shrine." I touched her forehead after the Land God mark disappeared. She was burning. "Never mind that's not important right now. Help me get her inside Tomoe." He was about to protest. "Now." I glared at him. He glared back at me but picked Chouko up and brought her inside.

After Tomoe put her in a spare room. I sat on the floor and put a blanket over her. I also put wet a wash cloth on her forehead to cool her off some. "How do you know her." I heard Tomoe say behind me. I turned around to face him. "She was my child hood friend and she goes to my school. We stopped talking after we got into high school."

"Then why are you helping her if your not even friends anymore."

"Because she is still a friend to me and I could never leave anyone out there if they needed help."

He just stared at me for a couple of seconds. Like he was thinking long and hard about something. "Fine, but after she's better she's leaving." He then walked away. I turned back to Chouko. I don't care what Tomoe said. She can stay here as long as she wants. "What were you doing out there in the rain? Why do you have a Land God mark on your forehead?" I sighed. So many questions. I wish I still knew you but it seems I know nothing about you anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes. I was looking up at a ceiling. My head was pounding and I couldn't breathe very well because my nose was closed up. I also had a sore throat and wanted some water, but I didn't know where my backpack was. Where... Am I? How did I get here? The last time I checked I don't have a home anymore. Then it all came back to me. Sitting in the rain, meeting that mysterious man, and getting really sick and passing out.

"Good morning!"

A woman's face appeared above me smiling. I jumped up in surprise. We bumped our heads really hard. I fell back on the floor and groaned. I heard the woman groan in pain too. Then I heard laughing. I looked over to see a man with silver-white hair. My eyes widened when I saw he had fox-like ears on his head. How was that possible? What is he? I'm I dreaming? When he stopped laughing. He was staring at us very amused.

"So not only is my master clumsy. Her friend is too."

"Really Tomoe." I heard the woman say. The girl had brown hair and she looked very familiar to me. Where have I seen her from? Oh wait, I know her. She was my childhood friend, Nanami. I still feel bad about not talking to her but I had lot on my mind back then and I wasn't really thinking straight.

"Hey!" I yelled, bad idea. My head started to hurt even more then it did before. They both stared at me. "Nanami will you please tell me where I am and why I'm here."

"Oh right, you past out in front of the shrine. You had me worried their Chouko."

"I go by Cho now..."

"Oh... sorry, I didn't know." Nanami looked really sad. She was probably remembering the time when we were kids and she called me Chouko. She must be wondering why I go by Cho now. I'll have to tell her some other time. I remember the time we were friends. I miss those days. I wish I didn't push her away. I had known she was going through hard times after her mother passed and her father was gambling all the time. But I only ever cared about myself. I'm so ashamed of myself. I hope I can make it right.

"Look Nanami-" I was cut off by Tomoe. Who was really close to my face. "Why do you have the aura of Mikage? Do you know him?" He was glaring at me. I starting to get nervous. He didn't seem like he was someone to mass with. "Tomoe get out of her face. You can't just get into people's faces like that, it's rude." Nanami pushed him back a little. I sighed in relief. I didn't like when people got in my personal space. It made me really uncomfortable.

"Nanami she has the Land God mark, she may know Mikage."

"That's not a reason to get in her face like that. You were making her uncomfortable."

Wait a minute did Tomoe say Mikage. "How do you know my father" I asked them. It was very quiet. All they did was stare at me. Their eyes widened in shock. I didn't know what was so shocking.

"WHAT!?" They both yelled.

"Mikage is your father?!"

"That bastard, way didn't he tell me he had a child!"

All this yelling was making my head hurt more. I wish they would stop their yelling. How do they know my father anyway and what's so shocking about all this.

"Why didn't you tell me your father was Mikage? I thought you would tell me everything."

I told Nanami that I didn't know my father. That was the truth. My mother only told me his name and that she didn't know where he was. I noticed that Tomoe was really angry about all this. He must have been really close to my father to get so worked up.

"Nanami I would never lie to you. What I told you before is the truth. I don't know my father. I only know his name. That's all mother ever told me about him."

"Oh... Well that explains why you have the the Land God mark, you must be half God." Nanami seems really happy for some reason. But I have no idea what she is talking about. God? What? How am I a God? I can't be a God. But what if what their saying is the truth and my father is really a God. Then why didn't my mother tell me. Did she not know?

"Wait a minute does that mean that I'm not the master of this shrine anyone." Nanami looked sad at that. I felt bad but I don't know what to tell her. I don't anything about this.

"Of course your still the master of this shrine."

"Yeah, Master Mikage gave you the Land God mark. He wants you to be the Master, Lady Nanami."

Now two people... Well I actually don't know what they are. They were short, were flying, and we're wearing masks. They came out of nowhere and started talking to Nanami. They then flew over to me.

"Master Mikage must have sent her here to help you." One of them said. "Yeah, we are happy to finally meet you Lady Cho." The other said. They we're now throwing confetti up in the air. Most of it got in my hair. I didn't really mind at the moment. I had to many things to worry about right now. Like what the hell is going on. What are these two and how can they fly. What is Tomoe because he is not human if those ears are real. "No way is she staying here. I don't care if she is Mikage's child. I don't want her here." Tomoe didn't seem to like me. For some reason that hurt me. I have no idea what is going on but I still wish to be wanted here. This is the most interesting thing that has happened to me.

"Tomoe how could you say that. She can stay here for as long as likes."

Nanami was upset with Tomoe again. I think this may happen a lot. "Nanami please tell me what's going on. I'm so lost right now." I refuse to say that I may have wined. "What are those two." I pointed to them.

"Oh those two are Onikiri and Kotetsu, the shrine spirits, or the willow - of - the - wisps.

"Hello" they both said.

"Hello." I said. "What about him. What is he." I pointed to Tomoe. He glared at me.

"Oh this is Tomoe. He's a yokai. Don't mind his temper. He's like that with everyone." I stared at everyone in the room. Not really knowing what else to say, I put my hands to my face. Trying to rub the pain away. My head was killing me.

"Okay everyone get out. I have to explain things to Cho and none of you are helping her in anyway." The two spirits left without much trouble but Tomoe didn't want to leave. "Tomoe get out." Nanami pushed him out the door. All I heard was protests from him until Nanami shut the door on him. She sighed softly and then came over to me and sat in front of me smiling. "I'm sorry about them. They must have given you a headache." I nodded. "Here." I looked up at her. She was holding a cup of water. "Thanks." We sat in silence for awhile until Nanami broke it. "So... How about we start with how you got here. Then I'll answer any questions you have, okay."

"Okay."

I started with how my mom died and how I been living by myself for a year. I never told her that. After all I stopped talking her to before we entered high school.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm so sorry Cho."

"I'm the one who should say sorry."

"For what."

"I wasn't there for you. I only cared about myself and my mom, after she couldn't even stand on her own."

"Oh Cho."

She came over and hugged me. My eyes widened. I didn't think that she would hug me. Does she forgive me. "Cho I care about you a lot, But I can understand why you pushed me away. You were there for me after my mom died. I just wish you would have let me be there for you." She had started to cry. I didn't cry, but I finally hugged her back. When she pulled away she was smiling. "Does this mean were friends again." I smiled back at her. "Yeah."

After I finished the rest of my story. Nanami looked deep in thought. Then her eyes widened like made a big discovery. "Um Cho. I don't really know how to tell you this, but that guy, in the tench coat. That was Mikage. You met your dad."

It was quiet. Nanami was staring at me in concern. "Cho." "Why didn't he tell me?! Why didn't my mom say anything?! Does she even know?!"

"Cho please calm down." My hands clenched my hair. Nanami put her hands on my shoulders to calm my down. I slowly looked up to her. "Nanami, I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can learn anything more about myself today."

"Okay I think you should get some more rest." She put her hand to my forehead. "And you still have a fever."

I nodded and went to lay down. I put the blanket around me. Then Nanami give me a wet wash cloth, and I put it on my forehead. "I'll be back later to check on you." She then walked out of the room. I can't believe I met my dad and didn't even know it. Did he know it was me or does he not even know he had a daughter. I just wish that I knew all this when I talked to him earlier. I have so much I have to ask him. I sighed, well I think I calmed down enough to get some more sleep. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up. Nanami had just came into my room. Well I guess this is now my room for the time being. She had tea and rice with her. "Oh your awake. How are you feeling." She handed me the tea and rice. I took it. "I feel better." She put her hand on my forehead again. "Well you don't have fever any more. So that's good news." She then sat down next to me. "Now eat. You haven't eaten anything at all today."

"Thank you, but aren't you going to eat."

"I already did."

"Oh."

I started eating. It was really good. I loved rice. I heard giggling. I looked up at Nanami. "What's so funny." She smiled at me. "Oh I'm sorry, it's just you haven't changed." I smiled back at her. "You haven't changed much either. Well other then you living at this shrine. Are you going to me how that happened."

"Uh, well that's kind of a long story."

"We got time."

"Oh okay, well it all started..."

"So let me get this straight. You had to kiss Tomoe to make him your Familiar."

"It's not like I wanted to kiss him. It was the only to save me from that hag." Nanami was blushing. I started giggling.

"Oh Nanami wasn't that your first kiss."

"Stop laughing. It isn't funny." Nanami covered her face in embarrassment. Her hole face was red.

"I'm sorry Nanami, but I had to tease you a little bit. It's been such a long time since I did."

"It's okay. I kinda of missed talking to you like this. It's like old times." We shared a laugh at that. I'm so glad we could start over and still have fun.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not not updating sooner. But I'm lazy and I want to give you guys a heads up. I also have other stories to update so I have no idea when the next update for this will be. I hope it will be soon but we see how that turns out. Anyway thank you all for reading this. It means a lot to me. Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

"She's not staying here. I won't allow it."

"Well I told her she could stay, so she's staying."

Me and the shrine spirits kept looking back and forth between the two as they bickered. Ever since we came out of my room and Nanami told Tomoe I was staying here. They have been bickering like an old married couple. I actually thought they were cute together. Until I asked Nanami and she said no, they weren't together. She was blushing but I don't know if it was from my teasing earlier or if she actually has a crush on Tomoe. I hope she has a crush on him. I always wanted to play matchmaker. "Does this happen often with them" I asked the shrine spirits. They nodded. "Yep." They both said that at the same time. I kinda of figured that out yesterday when I first woke up and they were bickering. I smirked. I had an idea on how to get them to stop bickering with each other. "Are you two done fighting like an old married couple yet."

"We're not dating!" They both yelled at me. Tomoe looked angry and so did Nanami. But she had a blush on her face. "Sorry but all your yelling is giving me a head ache." That was a lie. I don't have a head ache. Though if they had kept yelling I would have a gotten another head ache. "If you really want me to leave, then I'll just go."

"No way."

"Good riddance."

I ignored them and got up to go pack my things but Nanami stopped me. "Cho you can't leave. You don't have anywhere else to go."

"Nanami I will not stay somewhere I'm not wanted." She looked at me sadly. Then looked at Tomoe and glared at him. She walked over to him. "Tomoe don't make me order you to let her stay here." He glared back at her. "You wouldn't dare." She smirked. "Try me." They continued to glare at each other until Tomoe looked away. "Fine she can stay." Nanami smiled at her win. Tomoe glared at me. "Don't think this means I'll be your Familiar or be taking care of you." I smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

After everything that's happened I have been so tried. Like I'm dead to the world and not myself. It's just everything happened so fast. My whole world changed in a blink of eye. At least I feel better now. After all, I finally have a home and I'm not alone anymore. Looking over to Nanami, who was sitting across from me. She seems to be in deep thought too. About what, I have no idea. She looked over to the TV. Some guy was on it named Kurama Shinjirou. He seems like a pop star or something. It looks like he will be going to our school. Next thing I know Nanami is really excited and getting all her stuff for school to go see this guy. I don't know why. I don't see anything special about him. Before Nanami got out the door she was stopped by Tomoe.

"Where do you think your going."

"To school. To see Kurama Shinjirou. I can go right, it's not like anyone will come to the shrine."

"Tsh." Tomoe glared at her. I sighed. Another fight was going to happened and I don't feel like getting involved this time. "You can't go because of that right there." He pointed at Nanami's forehead. I saw it glow. Is that what my forehead looks like when it glows. "Many Yokai will be going after you because of it." I looked him in confusion. "How come none of the Yokai came after me. I was born with this mark. Shouldn't they have come after me." He stared at me for moment. "If I know Mikage well and I do. He probably did something to protect you and your mother. Like putting something around the house to protect you guys. Since you lost the house nothing is protecting you now." I nodded. "That makes sense."

"Now if you going to school you have to put these on." Tomoe held up two hats with cat ears on them. They were so cute. I quickly grabbed the green one and put it on my head. "It's so cute. Thank you Tomoe." They both stared at me in surprise for a second. Then Tomoe went back to not caring and handed the other one to Nanami. Whlie Nanami just swat dropped at me. "Really Cho." I looked back at her confusion. "What?" She shook her head. "Never mind." She glared at the hat in her hands then turned back to Tomoe. "I'm not wearing this thing."

"Yes you are."

They both glared at each other again. I sighed. I was getting really tried of this. I stepped in between them to stop their glaring contest. "Come on now Nanmai, Tomoe is right. You need to be safe while going to school and I know you don't want him to come to school with us." She looked away from us and pouted.

"Fine."

I giggled as we walked to school together. Nanami was very displeased with wearing the hat. I thought she looked adorable in it. When we got to school though, people pointed and laughed at us. I glared at them. I didn't really mind that they were laughing at me. I thought I looked cute in this hat. No one can tell me otherwise. But I won't allow people to laugh at Nanmai. 

* * *

"Hahaha. Nanami, Cho when you two finally came back to school. I didn't think you would be wearing something so stupid. Hahaha." Who was this guy again? I know he was in our class last year but I keep forgetting his name. "Why am I in the same class with you again, Isobe?" I heard Nanami say. Oh so that was his name. I'm just going to forget again though. Nanami put her head down on the desk. I feel bed about getting her to wear the hat. But it's for her own good. The guy then got his phone out. "I'm going send a pic!" Oh no he isn't. "Put that phone away before I smash it." I said as I glared at him. The door open and bunch of fog came into the classroom. When the fog cleared up. I saw Kurama Shinjirou standing there. Every girl in the room, even Nanami, stared at him in awe and started blushing. Of course they were. I rolled my eyes. Why does everyone have to act like that around pop stars. It gets old real quick.

He started walking over to us. "Hey hood girl." He put his foot on Nanami's chair. "This is my seat. More it." Time seemed to stand still for a moment. Nanami didn't move and I didn't either. People were talking about us, but I didn't hear it. I was to angry to pay attention to anything else. "Hey you can't do that!" I yelled. "That's Nanami's seat."

"Not anymore." He said. I glared at him. Nanami then turned and ran out of the classroom. I looked after her in concern. "Wait Nanami." I tried to stop her from leaving but she didn't hear me and kept waking away. I turn back around and glared at Kurama. "Who do you think you are. You can't just come here and treat everyone like trush."

He smirked. "Well you are trush to me other hood girl."

"What! Are trying to pick a fight with me. Cause it seems to me that's what your trying to do."

"Honoko-san stop being mean to Kurama-san." A girl said.

"Yeah stop being mean." Another girl said. Everygirl was glaring at me now.

Are they serious right now. I can't believe these girls. They don't care about anyone but this pop star that they think is cute. I was going to yell at them but I decided that they weren't worth it. I garbbed the front of Kurama's shirt. "I think you need to learn a lesson on manners." He still had that smirk on his face. It was pissing me off. "Everyone take your seats. And Honoka-san don't pick a fight with the new kid."

"But sensai he started it." Kurama smacked my hand off him and got up from his seat. "Sorry sensai but I have to use the bathroom."

"Hey get back here. I'm not done with you yet." It was no use he already walked out of the classroom. I was going to follow him but someone put their foot out and I tripped over it. I fall face first to the floor. I heard everyone laughing at me. I got up and put my hands to my nose. Well that's just great it was bleeding now. "Honoka-san are you alright." The teacher came over to me and gave me a tissue. I held it to my nose to stop the bleeding. "Y-yeah I'm fine." My nose really hurt but I wasn't going to say that. I won't let those girls get the best of me. "Here take this pass and go to nurse." He handed me a pice of paper. I took it and and walked out of classroom.

I can't believe this. My first day back at school and I ended up with a bloody nose. Just my luck I suppose. I wish I could get back at those girls but I have no idea how I'm going to that. I really hope Nanami is okay. I don't even know we're she ran off too. I walked into the nurses office and she started to fuss over me. "Oh my goodness, Cho. What happened? Please tell me you didn't get into a another fight." Even though it hurt to laugh I did it anyway. Kikio-san was always fussing over students who got hurt. It was always endearing when she fussed over me. It reminds me of my mother. She looked nothing like my mother though. Instead of short blonde hair, she had long black hair that was always in a bun everytime I see her. "Not this time. This wasn't my fault. Someone in class tripped me."

She sighed softly. "Come on then. Let's get you fixed up." She patted the seat beside her. I sat down and she started to clean up the blood. "Well your nose stopped bleeding. Your lucky it's not broken." I nodded. I was lucky. "Now are you going to tell me why they tripped you and why your wearing that cat hood."

"It was because I yelled at the new kid. The girls didn't like that very much. I'm wearing this hood because it looks cute. Doesn't it look cute Kikio-san." I smiled at her.

"I suppose it does look cute on you." She smiled. "Anyway I get why those girls were so mean to you. They just love the pop stars and because of that, girls these days can be so mean. Oh who my I kidding, they were always mean. Even in my days of school."

I smiled, "yeah, but not all girls are mean. You and Nanmai are not mean."

"Oh did you finally talk to Nanami. I was worred that you two would never talk to each other again."

"Yeah, we're friends again. And I hope we will stay friends this time."

"I know you will. You were so sad without her."

I really was sad without her. I had no one to talk to. No one to be there for me or me to be there for. "You best be getting back to class now." I nodded and got up from my seat. "Yeah your right I'll be sure to come and visit you." I walked to the door. "You better." She said with a smile. "Oh and Cho." I stopped and turn to her. "When you do come and visit me. I hope you don't come back hurt. I hate to see you hurt."

"You know I can't make that promise, right." She smiled sadly, "I know."

I walked out of the nurses office with a smile. I guess today wasn't all bad. I got to see Kikio-san again. I had missed her. I never tried to start fights. But I could never just stand there and do nothing while other people got hurt. I always end up getting hurt the most though because their stronger than me. At least I got to meet Kikio-san because of that. She reminds me so much of my mother too. I guess that's why I get along with her so well.

When I got back to class. That jerk Kurama, gave Nanami money and if she says he didn't give her that money. People will think she took his money. I was going to go over there and give him a peice of my mind when Tomoe decided to appear with a hole bunch of food. "Lady Nanami is our cherished lady and mistress. If any of you speak to her or treat her with disrespect, you will answer to me." What was he getting at? He would never be this nice.

"Master Kurama. The three bills that you purportedly lost... They appear to be on the floor, by your feet." Oh now I see. He put that jerk in his place. I smiled. I guess he isn't as bad I thought he was. "To all of you, her classmates, I humbly ask that you look after our Lady Nanami, and her friend, Lady Chouko." Wow he is really trying to help Nanami out, if he told them to look after me too. Because he hates me and would never say that willingly. Aw he really does like Nanami. That is so cute. I really hope tomorrow will be a better day though. Because both us had a pretty bad day.


End file.
